Girls and Boys in love
by DefinatelyMaybe
Summary: Bella is feeling sad and vunerable after a confrontation with a close friend, Jacob. Now when Principal Greene announces the end of year class trip is to Marmaris, Turkey, for a month, what will the girls get up to?
1. Jacob

**First FanFic haven't really read it through so tell me about typos please. Hope you enjoy it don't forget to review!**

**-DefinatelyMaybe.x**

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Alice asked, waving her hand impatiently infront of my face. I blinked repeatedly, shaking my head trying to rid it of my distracting thoughts. With no success I might add. I finally looked up at Alice who was staring at me like I had two heads.

"Sorry, w-what?" I stammered. Oh, smooth Bella she can already read you like a book. Damn long term friendships that gave you those type of advantages. This is all I need , Alice going all ' no secrets between bff's' on me on a monday morning.

"Who?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone. Of course she was right but I could never let her think that.

"What?" I asked innocently, giving her my best confused look. But I knew it probably wouldn't work, I had always been a terrible liar. She just raised her eyebrow and snickered at me before turning back to the math equations we were supposed to be doing. Although at this moment in time maths was not at the top of my list. And suprisingly enough arguing with Alice wasn't either. I knew that look she had just given. All too god damn well. In a nutshell it meant 'Don't lie to me bitch, I'll find out anyway'. I exhaled slowly, my head still on the brink of exploding with all the thoughts bouncing around just begging for attention. Although it was attention I was not willing to give.

The bell rung through the classroom loudly then causing me to jump back in my seat and clutch my chest. That stupid bell always caught me off gaurd. I quickly scanned the class then turned my sight toward the door to find that Alice was already making her way out. I hastily gathered my books and stumbled after her. Tripping on anything and everything in my path, obviously. I shoved my maths books in to the back of my locker and grabbed the ones I would need for English Litrature after the break. I looked around the quad to find Alice and Rosalie chatting and laughing next to the fountain. I made my way over to them and plastered a fake smile on my face so I didn't get questioned about me mood, again.

"Where've you been speedy?" Rosalie teased. Rosalie is so beautiful with flawless features and long blond hair that cascades down her back and frames her face at the front. And she has peircing blue eyes and a killer figure as she's tall and slender. Life can be so unfair can't it? Alice on the other hand is smaller and more petite almost like a pixie. She has short,black, spiky hair that is always in a perfect dissaray around her also flawless face. Alice I'm sure has a medical problem that means she is obsessed with clothes so she was always dressed in the lastest fashoin statements and killer shoes. Both of my best friends are so icredibly beautiful that I feel intimadated just to stand with them. But, they're never vain and always shower me with compliments which I am always grateful for, they're such great friends.

I grimaced at Rosalie and made up some lame excuse about falling over on my way out of class and having to gather my books again. I knew that sounded fake infact, we all knew it but Rosalie didn't press it she simply changed the subject to something that would definately engage Alice so she couldn't press it either. I threw a thankful glance at Rosalie and she just smiled knowingly. Don't get me wrong I love Alice it's just with her endless supply of energy she could be a tiny bit persistant and annoying. Rosalie can be just as persistant and lets just say she has a very wide range of vocabulary and knows how to use it , but Rose is very considerate of feelings, ours in particular. So sometimes me and Rose had to save eachother from Alice's relentless behaviour.

After that minor distraction and minor change in my train of thought all of the thoughts came flooding back into my head.

_Great._

On Saturday one of my good friends, Jacob that I have known for forever , told me he has feelings for me. I guess I am still in shock to be honest. I've been searching myself ,sorting out my feelings and looking to see if I liked him also. I had searched my heart and head what seemed like a thousand times, but still found nothing. I can never see us as anything more than friends, it would just be too... weird. I don't actually know how he fell for me, he felt like a brother to me and I thought I felt like a sister to him, obviously not. I have been avoiding him since not wanting to see his face when he finds out I have never felt that way about him and never will. I already feel guilty but as Rose once told me, you can't control your emotions. Now I completely understand that quote. I realised I was staring blankly at the fountain I blinked and snapped my head up towards the girls who were eyeing me suspiciously.

"What's up?" Rosalie questioned soothingly, I was about to tell her that I was fine and I just had stomach ache or something ,no big deal. I opened my mouth but Alice beat me to it.

"I wouldn't bother ,Rose I have been trying to get it out of her all maths." Alice sniffled pretending to be upset. Then she must of been thinking back over the lesson and beamed sunddenly, obviously remembering she was going to badger me into telling her. I sighed at that and turned back to Rose who just shurgged and stopped the conversation there. Although I knew Rose means well I just don't want to have this conversation right now. While I was thinking of this the girls were staring at the ground, obviously uncomfortable by the akward silence. I want this whole problem to just go away, disperse, never come back. Although here I am about to arrange for the girls to come over to tell them all about it. I must be mad.

"Look," I huffed obviously defeated "Come by my house later and I'll tell you but I can't be bothered right now." I finished just before the bell for third period bell rang. Alice just beamed at her triumph and Rosalie said 'Thanks for trusting us'. I mean I know she is considerate and all but did I really look that bad that I needed extra pity? I decided not to dwell on it and began making my way to English when I turned my head slightly to face the girls who were just going their seprate ways.

"See you at lunch?" I asked my voice abit louder than usual to make sure they definately heard what I was saying. Both girls turned to me then.

"See you then!" They beamed. It was freaky when you have known someone for so long that you say the same things at the same times usually due to being hyper we go into hysterics and get wrong alot for it but this time we all just giggled quietly turning back to making our way to 3rd lesson.

English Litrature was one of my favourite lessons that I usually liked to get engaged and on days like today I wished it was all that I could concentrate on. My teacher soon began the lesson which was on shakespeare, she started stating facts and asking questions about today's subject which was Romeo and Juliet. The teacher kept droning on without pause speaking about 10 times slower than I wished she would have. It was in that moment that I decided this was going to be a _very_ long lesson.

Just as I predicted my lesson lasted what seemed like an eternity and not wihout getting asked questions and given the book to read over the next two weeks. Obviously of course my lesson couldn't go without my teacher commenting that I look like I was somewhere else causing the whole class to look at me. I don't like any extra attention than necessary and this definately wasn't necessary.I was so embarassed by everyone in the class looking at me like a mouse with 6 eyes.

Embarassment = _Major_ blush.

The rest of my day passed rather uneventfully but not without earning a few people asking if I was ok. I knew they were just being nice and worrying about me but god sometimes it really got to me. All the lessons in that day went just as slow as english and I was almost grateful for the day to be over. _Almost._

I arranged for the girls to come over about six so we could talk or rather me tell them what they want to know. Not that I don't trust them or don't want them to know it's just that talking about the subject will just make me think about it more and I definately didn't want that. I huffed at that knowing there was no way out know so said my goodbyes and began making my way to my truck.

I have a red Chevy truck which is battered and rusty and can only do about 55mph at a push, but thats why I love it. It's so..unique.I was in the middle of the lot when it began to rain, just my luck. I quickened my pace a little bit in an aim to get to my truck before it truly started to come down in which case I would get soaked. When my truck came into sights I was happy, until I saw someone leaning against the drivers door. The person wore a black hooded sweater and loose fitting jeans and although the person was faced away from me I was pretty sure it was a male by the way they were standing. I began walking again , the closer I got to my truck the more nevous I was.

When I was at the reer end of my truck I stopped not wanting to get any closer incase it was someone I didn't know. I stood there for a minute thinking over what I should do, then I decided to see who I was dealing with.

"H-hello..?" I breathed so low it was barely audible. I was trying to focus on breathing as he began to turn around and after a few seconds I lifted my gaze and my breath hitched in my throught , I forced myself to breath again and it came out forcefully in one big gust. I lifted gaze again for a second glance , looking up through my eyelahses and there he was, I knew his face so well.

_Jacob._

**End note: Sorry about the cliffy (: Please review and tell me what you think and whether you think I should continue with the story or anything you would like me to add. I am already writing the next chapter so 5 reviews or more and I shall post it as soon as it's written. **

**Jacobs hood is up on his sweater.(:**

**-DefinatelyMaybe.x**


	2. Confessions&Breakdowns

****

So I know I completely told you that I was going to wait till I got 5 reviews till I posted this, but I pinky promised my Partner in crime that I would update. So this is for Steph my partner in crime 'cause she's uber cool and a brilliant writer. Also this is for Lauren, who is so cool and always reads my stories. She doesn't have an account so can't comment but she still tells me loads of nice things about it. Lovess to them two...

**So this is chapter 2: Confessions&Breakdowns, the next chapter will be when the story really kicks in and gets out of the depression. **

**So please,please,please,...... REVIEW!!!!**

**I will love you forever..3, anyway, enjoy.!**

**-DefinatelyMaybe.x**

I wanted to say something but my tounge suddenly felt swollen and useless in my mouth. Just looking at him made the guilt come crashing over me in tremendous waves.I looked into his eyes and the thing that upset me the most was that there was still...hope there.I swallowed the lump in my throught and tried to keep myself composed.

"Jacob.., what are you doing h-here?" My voice cracked on the last word. Damn it! I may have been able to keep my composure but how did I not know that my voice would give me away? He gave me a bright smile and the hope was still there , which was crushing me more than this conversation ever could. I had known Jacob so long that I could read him just as well as Rose and Alice could read me, it was times like this that I wished I didn't know what his expressions were.

"Hi, Bells ermm, I just thought I would pay you a visit, I haven't seen you since Saturday. How have you been?" He churped in a bright, unaffected tone. I knew he was going to bring the subject up soon, he just didn't know what I would be saying. Damn my stupid life!

"Holding up, you?" I answered shakily with a small smile, being careful not to be over friendly. This was already going to be so hard without him thinking I liked him back. At least now he was only hopeful.

"Perfect." He aswered simply with an ever wider smile, if that was possible. _Not for long_ I added in my head and I sighed at the fact knowing this was going to hurt him a hell of a lot more than me.

"So...." he continued. Crap, I knew where this was going."About what happened, we can't just not talk about it." He said softly but still his voice told me it was not something he was willing to nagoshiate with. I was kind of banking on the situation where we just forgot about what he said and just carried on as normal. Obviously he thought differently.

"Fine, what you wanna talk about?" I asked casually, well that's what I aimed for. He slumped back onto the door and he sighed. I could tell by his eyes that he was having trouble putting how he felt into words. If only he knew he wasn't alone in that dilemma.

"Come on, Bells, don't play dumb with me please." He pleaded. I decided I'd opt for my best plan I had prepared. Tell him an honest answer while sparing his feelings. Well at least thats what I had aimed for.

"I-I don't know what you want me to say," I stuttered, cutting myself off because of the evident dissapointment in Jacob's eyes. He hadn't even heard that I didn't like him back yet.

"Just," he started then stood there for a second thinking over what he was about to say, "tell me what you feel about it,me,us." He finished and I took a sharp intake of breath that caused him to give me a reassuring smile. This was the question I was desprately hoping to avoid. I was about to shatter his hopes and there he was reassuring me?! I gulped and tried to bite back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He looked at me expectedly still trying to tell me it was ok, that I could continue. _No! _I wanted to scream, _it's not at all ok, I don't want to hurt you Jacob._ It's now or never I told myself, or giving myself a pep talk more like.

"I d-don't...I-I" I struggled, I took a deep breath. _This is it,_ "Idon'tlikeyouJacob" I rushed so fast that I don't know if he heard. I lifted my gaze and my question was answered by the look plastered on his face. He looked like someone had just punched him in the face. The guilt over rode my self control as a thought back over what I had just said. It sounded arrogant and disgusted rather than desperate and rushed. He opened his mouth then shut it again, obviously rethinking what he was about to say. He opened it again and I braced myself, well this didn't go as planned. Then again nothing in my life ever does.

"You really are a piece of work ,you know that?" he questioned incredulously, I could almost feel the sadness and dissapointment roll off him.

"I-I, Jacob.. you hear-" I reasoned, trying to get him to understand that the way it was said was misinterprated. I was trying my hardest, when he cut me off.

"Don't even bother, Bella. I don't even know why I liked you, guess it's because I didn't know you were so heartless," He spat angrily before turning around to leave, I couldn't blame him but I had to try something, anything.

"Jacob,wait" I pleaded desprately. This can't be the end of our friendship, not now, not over this.

"Just," he took a deep breath before continuing,this was going to be bad. "Don't talk to me, leave me alone." He finished before climbing in to his rabbit and speeding out of the lot. I stood there speechless and unable to move. The rain was coming down harder now, pelting off the cars and stinging my face with it's harsh blows, but I didn't care. I just stood there thinking over was just happened, all the years of friendship. Over. All the secrets all the good times together, none of that mattered now he was gone.

_Now Jacob was gone._

Those four words threw my self control over the edge causing the brimming tears to flow freely down my face. I stood there allowing my tears to take over for a while until I felt I could control myself enough to go home. To break down again there no doubt. A quick scan of the lot confirmed that most students had already gone and I was propably abit late. I climbed into my truck, not bothering to turn the heater on in an attempt to dry my soaking clothes. I sat there for a while taking deep breaths, trying to keep calm. After what seemed like a while I kicked my truck to into gear and it came roaring to life. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road pushing my battered truck to it's limits. I didn't care I needed to get home, I needed to finish processing the situation. I needed time.

As soon as I got home I jumped out of my truck and rushed into the house not bothering to lock my car, I mean who in the world would want to steal it? I shut the the front door quickly, before tip-toeing into the hallway and talking to my dad through the door.

"Bells?" He asked."Where've you been, I've been worried,"He said firmly but didn't shout,he never shouted unless it was serious.

"Oh,hey dad," I started and just as I thought my voice sounded strained and riddled with mixed emotions."Err, I just got caught up in my bio project then got caught in the rain in the lot, so I'm going to get changed. Oh, and dad? Do you think maybe you could order in tonight? It's just I not feeling up to cooking and I have tons of homework, the girls even have to help me with it. They're coming round at six" I finished with my voice on the urge of cracking and impatiently waited for a reply, I needed to get out of these clothes. More importantly I needed to be alone.

"Sure thing, honey." He answered sweetly, "you want anything?" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, er, no thanks dad. I'm ok, not really hungry." I babbled while proceeding up the stairs not watching my step as I normally would be if I was ascending them at this speed. Thankfully I got up without a stumble and entered my room.

"Dad? When Rose and Alice get here just send them straight up, I'll be busy all night." I called before firmly shutting my door and collapsing heavily onto my bed.

There was no point in holding back my emotions anymore. The tears I had been struggling to contain brimmed over and continued in an endless waterfall. My sobs broke out like cries for help, echoing in my small room as my emotions ran all over the place.

_Move on? Leave him alone? _I thought saddly _How? He was such a great friend and I had to go and screw it up _I scolded myself. _Way to go, Bella._

I looked down at my watch and realised that Rose and Alice were nearly due to arrive. I decided I would try to clean myself up abit. I mean I didn't want them to think someone had died. Although in all honesty someone had died.

_Jacob's Bella had._

The girl who had late night barbaques, rode motorcycles and told her deepest secrets. She had died and left with Jacob when he said those last few words. And yet, the girl who screwed it all up was still here.

I trudged my way to the bathroom and began to wipe my tearstained cheeks with a face cloth. When I had done the best I could at unswelling my eyes I filled a glass with ice cold water and took a long gulp, to soothe my scorching throught.

I shuffled back to my room and took off my soaking clothes that were heavy and clung to my freezing frame. After I put my wet clothes into the laundry basket I pulled on my comfy sweats and old baggy t-shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy high ponytail to prevent it from soaking my clean outfit. After all my stalling I slumped on my bed and tried to lead my train of thought to anywhere apart from Jacob and the events of today.

_5:55pm _I told myself. Only five more measly minutes until the girls come and I have a reason to think about it. Just then the doorbell rang and I secretly thanked the girls for coming early. They normally had good tact. I heard my dad greet them cheerily and them greet him just as happily. They then what sounded like skipped up the stairs while gossiping idly. They burst into my room with magnificent smiles. If they were trying their 'Pass on the smiles!' theory, it really wasn't working. As soon as they caught sight of me their smiles quickly faded and they rushed to my bedside.

"Sweetie," Rosalie cooed in a sickly sweet voice "What happened?" She rubbed my arm tenderly, looking me in the eyes with a sympathetic look.

"To d-do w-with what I need t-to tell y-you."I choked between sobs that I didn't realise were coming from me until now. Alice and Rose perched on my bed either side of me, rubbing my arms and back soothingly. I knew I had to calm down, in order to tell them what I was actually having breakdown for.

I staightened up and wiped the falling tears off my face with the shoulder of my baggy shirt. _To hell with the dry outfit._ I took numrous deep breaths, in an attempt to slow my rapidly beating heart. After about five minutes of deep breaths I looked at each of them, and of course they gave me a warm and reasuring smile. I breathed in slowly through my nose and out through my mouth before beginning what was likely to be, the most hurtful storytelling of my entire life.

I began telling them about the Saturday when Jacob had took me to the beach to get some ice cream and go for a walk. I told them about when Jacob had told me about his feelings and when I had paniced and fled as subtly as I could. I continued then to telling them about avoiding him because knowing I didn't feel the same. I described my feelings to them about the guilt I was feeling then, that I was still feeling to this day. I told them about the numerous texts I had recieved that had been deleted without being read. And all of the voicemails left unheard. Then I paused for a minute, the next thing to tell was the events of today. And....cue the tears.

I told them about walking into the lot and spotting Jacob. I told them about our conversation before the arguement. About how uncomfortable I felt, about the hope in Jacob's eyes. Then I told them about how he brought the subject up and his expressions and my dissapointment that we couldn't just let it lye. Then about the confession I had made, about the misinterpratation. Then the tears starting flowing freely at the rememberence of the hurtful comments he hade made. Even reliving it, they stung like knifes in my skin. I told them about my pleading and about him speeding off. I continued my story of in the lot and coming home till this second, and then broke down in heavy sobs.

"That son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is? He's gonna get it, I swear to god he is! He's fifteen, what does he think he is, jesus?." Rose ranted angrily, her face going red with effort not to blow her top.

"Rose.." I tried feebily to stop her rants, I knew I couldn't stop her so I slumped back down and she continued ranting. I very nearly had a heart palpitation when Alice sprung from her perch on the bad and marched over to Rose. She cupped Rose's face roughly between her small fingers and then continued her sherade by making out with Rose. I sat there a bit stunned, but not to much, I mean it was Alice and Rose. Although they are the single most popular girls in school, they are the maddest people I've ever met. The continued making out for a few more moments, then Alice pulled back, wearing the triumphant grin.

"What the hell, Alice?" Rose asked curiously, not one bit of diguist on her face. Typical.

"Well, If I hit you to make you shut up, you would of hit me back, right? Well, If I kiss you to shut you up, the worst you can do is kiss me back. Simpless!" She squealed the last word triumphantly. Obviously thinking she was an utter genius.

"Oh, right, I get it. Well done Ali." Rose said sarcastically. I should of probably predicted that Rose would have no problem with Alice kissing her.

"Rosie, darling? What lipgloss have you got on? It tastes like candy, yumm."Alice smiled licking her lips. At this I had to giggle, knowing that infact Alice would want a serious answer to that question.

"Well I don't have any on me Honey poo, but you can have another taste if you'd like." Rosalie joked in a seductive voice. I continued to giggle at there petty game. Alice blew a kiss at Rose and she blew one back.

"Lesbo's.." I said quietly while shaking my head. They were so mad, but they always knew how to cheer me up. They kept this up for a few more minutes , making funny remarks and actions. It was when they stopped that I was shocked back to reality, Jacob was still gone. I slumped back down, I was such an utter idiot.

"You REALLY need to keep off the depression pills ,hun. They're bad for you." Alice teased, while hinting that I was being boring and depressed. Nice.

"Bella, listen. I am going to explain that situation. And thus prove you are not to blame what so ever. So, ears open, mouth shut." Rosalie comfirmed while shaking my shoulders lightly. I sat on my bed and looked up at Rose, with wide eyes, eager to try and get some of the guilt to go away. She cleared her throught before continuing.

"Bella, on Saturday, Jacob told you he liked you, correct?" I nodded and she continued " And so, you avoided him because you had to see if you liked him too?" I nodded again "And when he did ambush you, you tried to rush out your confession to not hurt him, but it came out wrong and her wouldn't listen when you tried to tell him different?" I nodded saddly "He insulted you then left you alone in the rain, Bella it's all his fault, not yours. His loss and mistake, not yours. Do you understand now?" She asked in desperation, I could tell that she was having a hard time expalining something she thought was so obvious. I nodded and realised thats exactly how I told the story, and Jacob was just being an ass.

"You know what? It is his fault, and I won't be brought down by this, his loss, right?" I spat out fast trying to be brave, although it probably didn't sound like it. I looked up at the girls who had smiles plastered on their faces that streched ear to ear.

"Exaclty!" They beamed together. They looked quite funny actually, with massive smiles. They did a little victory dance together, which was hilarious and insane of course.

"Girly celebration!!" Rose declared eagerly, Alice squealed and I grunted my reply. I really didn't feel like dinner, because no matter how many times Rose repeated her theory I would still feel guilty. I still do. And another reason why I am against 'Girly Celebration!' is because Alice and Rose will want to play Bella barbie. Now that is something I am not up to. Hair pulling, leg waxing, make up testing, short dress wearing torture. And I am not going to even start with the heels they try to put me in. For god's sake, you'd think that they had more sense than to put the most accident prone person in Forks in six inch heels. But, Alice will be Alice and Rose will be Rose. Altough I was thinking about all the torture that they were going to put me through tonight I still decided to go along with it. I mean they seem so excited that they got me out of being 'depressed' and who knows it might make me feel better. _Damn, I suck big time at being optimistic._

"Sure, where do you guys wanna go?" I asked as casually as I could in the hopes that they would catch my point and go somewhere low key, like the diner.

"Somewhere nice, our treat, time to get you ready negative nelly!" Rosalie beamed. Without protest we proceeded down the stairs and I told my dad that Alice, Rose and I were going out for a bite to eat and we wouldn't be back too late. Then we got outside and sprinted to Alice's yellow Porsche , as the rain was falling so hard that it was bouncing off the ground. Once we had all jumped inside the car Alice turned the radio and heater up and kicked the car into reverse. The soft purr of the engine could barely be heard over the brutal rain. Just then Girls just wanna have fun (Miley Cyrus version) began to play through the high-tec speakers, Alice turned it up and all of us began to sing at the top of our lungs. After a while of singing we burst into a fit of giggles and continued to talk all the way to Alice's place. Let the torture begin.

**End Note: Well what about that? enjoy? dislike? Please tell, (: Tell me if you want anything added in, tell me, ideas welcome.**

**Review,review,review!!!!**

**Love youss!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight, **_**I only own the plot.**

**-DefinatelyMaybe.x**


End file.
